1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure for three way faucets.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,128 issued to the applicant discloses a three way faucet to avoid the problem of adjusting mixed water temperature. However, in such a design, when the faucet is in an OFF position and the control knobs of cold and hot water pipes are not in closed positions, the cold water and hot water still communicate with each other and sometimes the hot water will, due to convection, trace back to a water tower on a roof which thus heats the water in the water tower and causes further problems. A further drawback of such design is that noise may occur during positioning of the handle and such noise may be transmitted along the piping in the whole building and thus may disturb people in other apartments. The present invention is intended to provide an improved design to solve the above-mentioned problems.